The invention is directed to an apparatus for assisting in boarding or alighting small watercraft. More specifically, the invention pertains to a ladder arrangement for use with small watercraft for enabling boarding and alighting the craft when it is beached.
Small watercraft propelled by water jet propulsion units or small outboards are well known. Generally, these units permit the operation of watercraft in a more shallow water than conventional shaft driven propeller crafts. This invention has particular utility for jet propulsion type watercraft and will be described in such context, although the invention could have application in any small watercraft that could be boarded or alighted while it is beached. For movement over the water surface, water jet propulsion driven watercraft are propelled by sucking water through a water inlet and ejecting the water rearward of the watercraft's stern through a jet nozzle by means of an impeller rotating within a flow passage or a suitable pump.
Since the propulsion units on jet propelled watercraft do not extend downward from the hull of the craft a distance generally associated with conventional shaft and propeller driven craft, jet propelled watercraft can be run upon beaches instead of moored to piers or wharfs. However, when on the beach, it is awkward to board or alight the watercraft since the top of the hull is above the ground a distance. Smaller watercraft, such as sport jet propulsion units, can be difficult to board at a wharf or quay, since they do not receive a boarding plank very well and there is no room to store special boarding gear. For this reason, such vessels are awkward to board or alight at a wharf or quay.
It is therefor the object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for assisting in boarding and alighting small watercraft while it is beached and which makes it easy to get on and leave the watercraft while the apparatus is permanently secured to the watercraft.